It is known to use in a cable optical fibre ribbons, comprising typically 4 to 12 parallel optical fibres and a covering manufactured of plastic material joining them together.
In a known cable construction, fibre ribbons are normally packaged tightly inside a plastic tube and the plastic tube is surrounded by a protective structure comprising reinforcing members extending in the longitudinal direction of the cable, which members are placed at regular intervals in the peripheral direction of the cable.
Another known cable construction is a so-called V-groove cable, in which fibre ribbons are placed in spirally or oscillatingly winding grooves positioned in a common centre element.
A drawback of these known cable constructions is that, due to the complicated structures thereof, the production costs are high. In the abovementioned constructions, it is, furthermore, not possible to provide in a simple manner a proper play for the fibres against changing dimensions caused by mechanical forces directed to protective sheath or by thermal effects.